Happy Place Guy
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: "It's too good of a movie to be passed up based on the number of times it's been seen. And if you haven't noticed, it's my happy place movie." Jess said, "And you're my happy place guy."


Jess was normally seen as the happy, bright and go lucky girl. But right now she didn't cease to be any of those things. She lay on the couch in purple and green plaid pajamas in the living room, watching _Dirty Dancing _for the umpteenth time, crying with a bowl of chocolate ice cream on her stomach bouncing up and down as she let out a horrific cry. A red blanket had been laying at her feet, but the way it was strewn about said it had been covering Jess's torso and she had kicked it off.

"Someone has to make her feel better," Winston muttered, watching the elementary teacher with uneasiness. From past experience it didn't have to be mentioned that he wouldn't be the one to do it. Schmidt nodded in agreement with Winston. He too had not been particularly good at making the girl feel better.

Nick sighed, "Do I have to do everything, guys?" Of course, Nick was going to ask her what was wrong anyway, but didn't want to look suspicious. He took a seat next to the girl with the tear stricken face. "You alright, Jess?"

Jess turned to face Nick and gave him a look, "Does it _look_ like it?" Unfortunately for Nick, specks of chocolate ice cream flew from Jess's mouth as she spoke onto his face.

"Well, no," Nick said awkwardly, wiping the chocolate spit from his cheek. "Can I ask what's wrong at least?"

"For your information," Jess began, "Russell..." She stopped at the name, a wave of sadness washing over her face. A look of worry registered over Nick's face.

"I never liked him," Winston said with a look of disgust. He suddenly backed out of the living room to his own room after receiving glares from the party of two on the couch. Schmidt followed suit, winking at Nick. Nick glared at Schmidt before he had finally disappeared in sigh, mouthing the words _douche bag jar_.

Jess looked down at her bowl of ice cream, "I guess we were too different." she said after a few minutes of silence. She suddenly looked up at the TV; Her favorite part of _Dirty Dancing_ was playing. "Such a good movie," Jess whispered.

"If it means anything to you, I think you were too good for him."

Jess didn't say anything, but replied with a smile. She grabbed his hand.

Nick grabbed his bottle of beer he had brought with him with his free hand and brought it to his lips. He took a minor chug and then set the bottle back down, grunting as the taste went down his throat. "You've seen this movie at least twenty times since you've moved in. How do you not get tired of it?" A grin had to begun to work it's way to his face.

"It's too good of a movie to be passed up based on the number of times it's been seen. And if you haven't noticed, it's my happy place movie." Jess said.

"Does that make Cece your happy place girl?" Nick asked. He knew the answer already; Jess and Cece had been friends for years.

Jess nodded in confirmation. "And you're my..." she yawned as she spoke, "Happy place guy." Her eyes were beginning to open and close with a fluttering sensation, an obvious sign she was getting ready to fall asleep. Nick attempted carefully to get his hand out of her grip, but Jess held it even tighter.

"Stay. Please."

"Alright," Nick whispered. He grabbed the bowl of ice cream from Jess's stomach and set it on the coffee table. With his free hand he attempted to pull the red blanket over her body. He fumbled with the same hand to grab the TV remote to turn the volume down on the TV. He leaned over and kissed Jess on the cheek.

"Still awake, Nicky boy."

Nick's eyes widened. He tried once again to get his hand free, but he froze in place when he heard Jess whisper,

"You said you would stay. Chicago boys don't break their promises, do they?"

"No Jess," Nick said with a smile, "No they do not."

A few minutes later Jess had finally fall asleep and a creak of a door made Nick snap his head towards that direction to see Schmidt staring at him and Jess. Schmidt whispered, "_Finally!_" with a loud snicker.

"_Jar._" Nick whispered to Schmidt as if it was on command.

Schmidt closed himself up in his room before Nick could yell at him again. Nick sighed, looking over at Jess. She was mumbling something along the lines of _Nick_ in her sleep.

Nick didn't plan on breaking any promises toward Jess anytime soon; He liked the title _Happy Place Guy_.


End file.
